The Legend of Zelda: To Smite a God
by Ten ways to spoil dinner
Summary: One hundred years ago, Ganondorf won. Now, he is unstoppable. Can those who serve others stop him? Can a hero be born again? Can they stop a god?
1. Chapter 1

If you did not read _In the Eyes of Evil_ you may not get this story entirely.

Prologue

Who am I, some ask. What am I, others. To answer that question: I am your god. I am your King. And you are my faithful servants. You bow to me, and I keep you safe. How I came to be your god is of little importance, but I do enjoy the retelling of my victory...

Years ago, I was a man. Not an ordinary man, but a man with a destiny. I had grown up in the harsh desserts along with my tribe of Gerudos. For years, I had lived like them, as a thief, until war, caused by my father, changed everything. I had a dream one night, as a battle raged across Hyrule. A dream where the Gerudos and the Hylians lived in one land, governed by the same person. I saw it as a premonition. And I saw that man as me.

I challenged my father, as do all male gerudos, for the crown. It was in the midst of a war, so I knew he would be weakened. He had little choice but to accept my challenge. Our duel ran on for hours, until I struck a blow to my old man's heart, killing him, and taking the crown.

After that, I rode to Hyrule castle, along with several of my top security guards, to help create peace between our kind. The King of Hyrule was ecstatic, because he could no longer stand this war. We began negotiations. We had begun peace.

But peace is never meant to last. Several years later, I began to devise my plan to become King of Hyrule. First I needed to open up the sacred realm and steal the sacred artifact, the Triforce. To do so, I needed the three sacred jewels, and the ocarina of time. I was unable to procure them, but do to a small boy's endeavors, someone else had opened the door, instead. The night the door was opened, I assassinated the King, and staged a coup on the castle. They were surprised and helpless. I rode to the Temple of time, where the sacred artifact was. There was the boy who had obtained the stones.

I told him that I thanked him. After all, he had given me the triforce, but once I touched the sacred triangle, they split apart, only giving me one piece: The Triforce of power.

I knew that, that boy, and the princess of Hyrule had the oter pieces, because the boy was there, when I touched the Triforce. It had to be him. The princess, I knew, would have the Triforce of Wisdom, as she had the foresight to predict my attack and escaped my cutches.

During the next seven years, I did all I could to make sure no one could ever beat me. I killed the sages of the seven sacred temples, and released hordes of monsters. In the end, the boy returned and foiled my plans.

He and the princess both returned to face me, but fate was on my side. I captured the princess, telling Link that he had to come and face me. Hr came to my castle, and we fought. In the end, I killed the whelp. After I killed him, I took his piece of the Triforce. Next, I went for Zelda, Killing her and stealing her piece as well. Then it was time to advance to the final stages of my plan: To defeat the three goddesses.

It wasn't easy, fighting them, but, I beat them, proving that I, Ganondorf Dragmire, am a God! I returned to Hyrule, and began my reign as their King, sentencing all Hylians to slavery under their new leaders, the Gerudo. Of course, not all Gerudos were happy with my decision. One most of all, Nabooru. She staged a rebellion to try and beat me, but I her brigade quickly. I kept Nabooru alive as a prisoner. She could have had her uses. After that, no one dared oppose me. No one could. I was, and still am, a god!

_No one could oppose Ganondorf, now. He was too powerful. He had all three pieces of the Triforce, and the stolen powers of the three goddesses. He could bend reality to his whim. He could crush mountains under his feet, drink oceans in a sip, cut down whole forests with a swipe of his hand. But unknown to Ganon, in Hyrule, there were people ready to fight him. A hero had been born..._

"Aagh!" A hylian woman was heard screaming in the slave quarters of a Gerudo household. The woman bit down on her lower lip, unable to bear the pain, but was trying, for she was enduring childbirth. She was sitting up against the corner in an old, creaky house, where this family's slaves were held. The house itself stank like rotten meat, and rancid vegetables, which was really the slaves; a few of them having to work all day, and almost never getting baths.

She had beautiful, long, golden hair and blue eyes that seemed the same as the oceans. She wore next to nothing, all slaves getting tattered rags, if they were lucky. Several others were huddles around her, only one being Gerudo. The gerudo woman was the child of the household's master. She had short red hair, and tanned skin, wearing a purple dress her mother had bought for her.

"Come on, you can do it," The gerudo woman said, trying to help the pregnant Hylian as much as she could. She looked to one of the slaves. "Get her some water," she ordered, though not as angrily as others would ask. She had no time for anger, she had to help this woman. Returning her attention back to the woman, she looked down. "I see a head! I see a head!" She yelped in glee. The hylian woman wore a faint smile. "Come one, push," The gerudo said.

Not so long later there was a cry of happiness, uttered by the gerudo woman as she helped the final push, and held the Hylian's baby for but a moment, before handing the baby to it's mother. "It's a boy," The gerudo says with a smile.

The mother, looking down at her baby, can't help but smile as well. She looked back up to the others around he and says, "Link."

The others seemed confused as to what she meant; the gerudo woman rose an eyebrow. "Link?"

"Yes, Link. I will name him Link," she answered, before her eyes opened wide, and she grunted in pain. "Agh!"

The gerudo looked down, and said, in amazement, "You're having another one. You're having another baby!"

---

End of the chapter. Not much of a beginning, but it's meant more to tell what's happened lately.... eh. Anyway, I know you hate this request, after all, it's asked so much, but please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ganondorf Dragmire, the epitome of power. He was a god in all senses of the word. He just sat there, atop his throne, staring at the world his omniscient eyes. He knew everything that was going on. He saw every movement, every spoken word, and read every thought. He rested his chin on his left hand, now bored to tears as to what he could to.

Being a king wasn't quite all glamor and power. It was also patience. He had to be patient in waiting for an event to happen. But what event should there be today? He could destroy the land itself, causing turmoil, strife, and famine. He could make a tornado hit the largest cities, or he could have earthquakes destroy the farms.

As he thought about what he would try out, today, his loyal head servant quickly rushed into the room, kneeling waiting. "You may speak," Ganondorf told his servant.

"Yes, your majesty, as you wish," The servant began, "Your majesty.... another one of your slaves has tried to escape."

Ganon scowled at such a meager task. Another escapee? "Boil him alive in a vat of oil. If that doesn't teach the other slaves to give up, then nothing will," He ordered to the servant, lifting his head off his fist. He spoke with little enthusiasm. He did not need to bothered with such small tasks as killing another worker. The servant rushed to the exit, ready to carry out his master's wishes.

Ganon looked around his large throne room, once more, just to paint the image in his mind again, though he could change it at any time. For now, it was made from dark golden-brown bricks, with red and gold drapes hanging from the walls, and a long, matching, carpet rolling to the large double-door. Large stone columns line their way up to the throne, which stood to the ceiling. The chair wasn't all that comfortable, but he had to wear that dark, clunky, armor all the time, which was even less comfortable. After a while, it just became a little easier.

He rose his right hand, pointing it at the floor. The colors began to change. From red and gold, to black and white, to green and yellow, then back again. This was all to easy for him. Changing reality was nothing. He then looked to his ceiling. In the middle of the ceiling was a chandelier, just like the one in his original castle, where he acquired his powers. In the middle of the chandelier was a small glass sphere. This was the only remnant left of Ganondorf's god-mothers; Their crystal ball. He sometimes toyed with it, trying to figure out what he saw. He had the magical talents, but he never really was into those card tricks.

He pointed a finger to the orb, and it slowly was lifted off of the chandelier, and landed, as slowly, to the ground. He peered into it, only beginning to wonder what he may see. He could of just used his omniscient abilities to see, but felt that seeing it for himself would make the experience more enthralling.

He looked into the, seeing fire. He saw fire, and fighting, and catapults. He saw killing, and evil. Death and Trickery. Mayhem and war. He then saw a shining light, holding everyone's attention. The light stopped the war, the calamity. Ganondorf frowned, not caring for this image. It was probably just a foolish little skirmish being ended in with a blinding flash as Ganondorf, himself, appears, holding their attention.

He then saw another image. A large boar, standing in front of a lone wolf. Ganon didn't know what this image was. The two animals stood in blankness, both staring each other down. He didn't understand what this was, but he had a feeling it may just be the thing to break the monotony.

Then, there was a third image. This one was of an army. There was an army, all the same people. Then there was a small boy, maybe in his teens, facing the army by his self.

Ganondorf understood this image. One against a million. That meant his new challenge would be ready soon. His patience was being rewarded. Here was his event....

**The Legend of Zelda: To Smite a God**

The young man stood there, on the top of the cliff, looking down at his brethren, all working. A gentle wind blew through his blond hair as his blue eyes stared out into the fields.

He sighed, in discontent. He couldn't stand it. Why was it that he had been chosen not to work. He, a Hylian, just like them, but not truly a slave. He may have had to do their bidding, but they never gave him a task that was meaningful. Maybe they just pitied him. After all, he had lost his mother, and his sibling when he was so young. But that could not be it, because others were in the same kettle as he was. Maybe they just fancied him over the others. He had been given compliments before, though he didn't make much of them.

He looked to his right, his horse, large and brown, with a black, thick, mane, just seemed to stare out into the midday sun, not caring for anything. It just seemed to enjoy this time, spent in the light breeze of the north winds.

Link. He wondered why his mother had named him that. He had once overheard a conversation between one of the Gerudo masters, Iora, and a Hylian, speaking about that. He heard them say that when she said my name, there was an almost mystic feeling when she said it. Link never understood them. He was only seventeen, he didn't need to understand them.

"Link. Oh, Link!" He heard someone call. He turned, holding onto his horse's reign, seeing it was one of the masters. She was shorter than him, almost two heads. She had luscious red hair, tied into a single ponytail behind her head, though it had a tendency to get over her shoulder. She was garbed in the same kind of clothing as the rest of her family, with purple and gold. She was a few years younger than him, and usually, if she was asking for him, it would always end up with her saying the same thing 'will you marry me?' He never understood her, o why she would like him, but decided not to ask questions.

"Yeah, Leanya?" He asked as she approached.

"Link, we have a problem. There's going to be a ball tonight, and I don't have anyone to go with. Would you like to go with me?" She asked, hands together. She was trying to put on a cute face, hoping that it would decide for him. Truthfully, he didn't like Leanya like that, but he still had to listen to orders, and if he said no to Leanya, her father would end up telling him to go.

"Uh.. Sure," Link answered hesitantly.

Leanya smiled, before saying, "Of course... you can' really go like that" And she was right. He wore the clothing of a simple child. Rags of dark green and brown and white, leather boots, and a belt.

"Right," Link agreed, knowing that if he went like this, he would be mocked by everybody there. "But, uh.... you do realize that I'm Hylian. I thought you weren't allowed to bring any of us to formal gatherings, and stuff?"

"Usually, no, but this ball is special. It is being held by the King, himself, and we are each allowed to bring one of our slaves. Truly, you'll be my date, even though you'll probably end up serving other people food."

Link mentally sighed at this. _That _didn't sound like a fun night out. "Well, I guess I should get something a little more formal. Maybe a tux, or something."

"Yep, and make sure you wear your glasses. Just because you don't like wearing them, doesn't mean you don't need them. And you look so cute while wearing them."

Link grumbled a bit at the mention of his glasses. He was slightly near-sighted, and required glasses for seeing things far off. He never wore them, though, because he never seemed to need them. All of the chores he was given were up close.

"Oh, don't whine so much about them," Leanya said, crossing her arms, "Besides, most slaves don't get such fine things, such as glasses. It won't just make _you_ look good, it makes the whole family look good."

"Fine, I'll wear the damn things, but I won't like it," He finally gave up with even arguing with her long ago. It was a pointless endeavor.

Leanya looked over at Link's horse. "So, how's Chana doing? Okay?"

"Yeah," Link answered, befuddled that she would ask that, "But, uh, why do you ask? She's always all right."

The Gerudo girl shrugged, saying "I dunno. Curiosity, I guess. She just always looks so content. Even if she wasn't fed for days she looks like that. It just freaks me out.... so, should we go pick you a tuxedo, now?"

Link nodded, knowing that they would eventually have had to.

Twenty minutes later, after Link and Leanya led Chana to the stables, and they made there way into the house, a fairly large house, thought it wasn't the largest testament of this family's status. The family's largest, and most noticeable, factor was that they were invited at all to Ganondorf's ball. He held one every year, as celebration for his victory one hundred years ago. But this Ball would be different than any other, and that was what made Leanya want to go.

Everyone knew that every one hundred years or so, a Gerudo male was born. In such a large amount of land, there was bound to be one, but since his victory, there had been several. Being this would be the one hundredth year, Ganondorf decided to have a little sport. Several Gerudo men would fight in a contest. The winner would have there blessing's from the king himself. Some wondered if anyone would challenge the king. Or, at least, they did years ago. Nowadays, no one dared challenge him.

Link and Leanya entered a large closet, lit by the light of small window, so it was hard to see all of the clothing. "Okay, there should be one that fits you," Leanya said, picking one up. "Try this one."

Link, again, sighed, taking the clothing, then heading to the adjacent room, where he could change.

Coming back out, Leanya snickered lightly. He looked humorous, with sleeves too long for his arms, and the pants practically falling. "Maybe we need something smaller?" Link suggested.

Leanya nodded

Soon enough, Link had found the perfect attire. A dark brown tuxedo with a slim black bow tie, tied near the top. It was a tight fit, but it was better than nothing.

"You look dapper," She commented, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Link said, feeling a little more confident then he had a second ago.

Ganondorf stepped outside his castle, looking at the grey skies that always surrounded the gloomy palace. He always noted that he could have changed the skies, but preferred it this way, though even he didn't know why. He looked forward, down the cobblestone pavement that led to his horse-drawn carriage. He was wearing his armor, though he used his magic to change it to a more formal shape; it was darker, with the symbol of Ganondorf over the breastplate, an upside-down Triforce, colored red.

He stepped inside the carriage, scowling as he looked back at his castle. His not-so-humble abode, as many called. Soon enough, Ganon would be at his one hundredth year celebration, and would be sipping wines and eating the finest meats.

It was now evening at the closest City, Dornyua. There, they were holding the ball.

"I feel like an idiot," Link whispered to himself as he and Leanya exited her father's carriage. Leanya was wearing a beautiful red dress, woven from rare silks only found in green tektites. Her hair was let down, so it was went over her shoulders. She held onto Link's arm, making him a little uncomfortable.

The two walked on a long carpet into the large building where the ball was being held. It was a large stone building that was once used for religious purposes, but after Ganondorf took over, it had become obsolete, and was renovated.

As they entered, Link noticed that there were numerous people already here, though most were Gerudos. There were a small portion of Hylians, though each seemed to be holding silver trays, or were bathroom attendants. Link also noticed that some people had been glaring at him and Leanya. Obviously, people didn't like a gerudo holding a Hylian's arm. _Great. Somehow, I know that by the end of the night, I'm going to have a whole in my face._He said to himself as Leanya brought him over to the corner of the room.

"Okay. Being this is your first ball, there are three rules. One, don't look anyone directly in the eyes. Two, try not to touch anyone while dancing. Three, don't get killed." Link gulped. He would do his best to uphold the third rule.

Ganondorf stepped outside his carriage. He was at the back of the building. He was going to take the back entrance to the party, and, as always, make quite the entrance. He put his hands together, creating several _pops_, then entered through a small wooden door.

He made his way through the back of the building, until he was at a large, steel double-door. He put both hands on the doors opening them with ease. "Good evening, everyone! He called out with great, yet faked, zeal. He cared little for this party, though there was an entertainment factor.

He came out on a large stage, the same he always entered.. "As I am sure you all know, today is the day that we Gerudo celebrate our victory. Today, we celebrate the day we became free. And the day our oppressors became _our_ slaves!" there was an abundance of cheering as he said that. After all, most people agreed with him, for if you were caught _disagreeing_you were sentenced to death.

Link winced as he heard the king's speech. He talked about how originally, the Hylians had the lush land, while the Gerudos had to suffer with th dessert, and how the goddesses betrayed them, until, one day, Ganondorf Rose to power, seized the throne, and became a god. Everyone had heard the story before, but cheered anyway. Link didn't cheer. How could he? He looked at Leanya. She wasn't yelling or cheering. She was just smiling. She did know that she would be living in the dessert if it wasn't for him, but she wasn't entirely into the enslavement.

"Now that I've finished my boring story," Ganondorf began, trying to sound humorous, "How about we get the band playing?" He asked, looking over to his left. There was a fairly large band, mostly consisting of string instruments. Though there were percussions and a woodwind or two. As the music began playing, Ganondorf left the stage, heading for the table wear his top chefs would prepare a feast large enough for the king and then some.

Leanya took Link by the hand, into the middle of the room, where many others danced slowly. Link wasn't the greatest dancer, but at least he only had one left foot. They danced slowly, Link's left hand around Leanya's back, right near her waist. "Well, Link, I didn't know you were a good dancer" She complimented, making the boy blush, if only slightly.

Ganon looked up, hearing her speak from across the room. _...Link._ He said to himself. He must have been imagining things. Link.... Link .. _That isn't possible.... unless..._As he realized something, there was a cry of shock. Several, in fact. There were yells of "Renelians" which was a term used for Renegade Hylians. Many people used the term when slaves revolted. Ganondorf also knew that it was used rebel groups rose. This one, he saw, was very persistent. He liked persistent.

He could tell it was _them_by their battle cry. It was like the mixture of a lion's roar, and a wolf's howl. It pained the Dark King's ears to even think of the noise. Hearing it was even worse, it was so strident. He stood up, looking at the door. The Renelian group that was here, the Zeldanians, named for the ancient princess, were more of an annoyance then most would guess. They were cunning, they were strong, and best of all, they liked to stay and fight.

The doors to the entrance swung open with such force, they almost fell from their hinges, as several men, all in knight's armor, like that of the old times, stormed in, all waving around swords, spears, axes, and so on. Ganon smirked. So, they had come to 'ruin his fun'. If anything, this pleased him.

Link and Leanya stopped dancing immediately as the men stormed in. Link rushed Leanya over to the dining table, and told her to hide under the table cloth. He didn't want her getting hurt. Then again, he didn't want to get hurt either.

---

End of chapter 2. I know, kinda long, kinda boring. But the ending... heheh. Next chapter soon, hopefully. I'll try to update this story every week or so. But no promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm, would this be chapter 3 or 2. After all, the 'first' chapter was a prologue.... hmm, I'd say two

I am sincerely sorry I didn't make a week. Something came up.. Eh, at least I'm posting.

Chapter 2: Zeldanians

Ganon stared into the awed crowd as the rebels charged in. Among the many faces were those of anger and outrage, those of confusion and stupor, and even those of amusement. The Dark Lord knew that they would come. After all, how could he not know?

Link was more or less amongst the shocked ones, not entirely sure where the rebels had come from. They had just opened the door, and came in, wearing shining armor, and swinging around weapons madly.

Ganondorf's personal guard rose immediately, and drew their weapons. They each carried scimitars and falchions, similar to those that the Gerudo thieves had used long ago. The weapons were in fine condition, recently polished and sharpened.

The rebels, or, at least, those not mounted, rushed to attack the guards, clashing steel with steel. The guards were professionally trained, and were more skilled with the blade, but the rebels seemed more ruthless in their fighting, like a brawler. Link saw one rebel almost get his arm chopped off, but before so, the man spun, whacking the guard in the face with his gauntlet. It was odd to see such a spectacle, especially for Link, because he had never seen people use swords, except for sport.

It was a sight to behold, many of the audience thought. A show of strength, of courage, at least for the guards, but to the slaves, they saw a shining hope. If the rebels had come, did that not mean they were to be liberated? Link didn't think of that though, instead just hoping that none of the civilians were hurt. After all, that would be such unnecessary bloodshed. He also saw that there were several men on horses, looking about the crowds, as if searching. He looked over to Ganon, now, standing.

The king had decided not to enter the fray just yet, wanting his guests to be entertained for a bit more. He grinned at then, standing there with his arms crossed, wearing a smug look of satisfaction. He had promised his guests a night of enjoyment, and here it was.

One guard blocked a rebel's axe, using his twin falchions to grapple the weapon, and toss it aside, before kicking the rebel.

Link looked left to right, seeing all of the fights. He didn't even notice one of the men one horses stopping near him, pointing a shortsword at the crowd and calling out, "Found one, boss!"

Another man came running toward the horseman, yelling orders to the other rebels, before stopping and asking him where. The horseman pointed to Link, who was still oblivious to them. The boss pushed his way through the crowd, who wouldn't dare stop the man, who was armed with a rapier at his side. He stopped at Link, who seemed surprised to see the man even looking at him. "What's your name, kid?"

Link was hesitant, unsure whether or not he should answer. The man repeated himself. "What's your name?"

"...Link." He answered, still hesitant.

"Link," The man repeated, before saying, "It's your lucky day, Link. You're being emancipated. Now," The man grabbed Link's wrist, pulling him out from the crowd, then beckoning another man from the fighting A large and round man, bearing a large war hammer. The man had just smacked a guard down to the ground, killing him instantly.

"Yeh, boss?" the man asked, looking over his shoulder in case of another attack.

"We got another one. Get 'im outta here as quick as ya can," The boss ordered, unsheathing his rapier. "I have a king to slay."

The large man proceeded to pick Link up, throwing the youth over his shoulder. The teenage slave had no idea what was happening now, somehow going from a dance, to being picked up by a large fellow, who probably didn't know what a bath was!

Ganon looked as the leader of the rebels charge him, wielding nothing but a rapier! That man must have lost his mind, the king thought, knowing that little weapon would never be able to surpass his. Ganon put his right hand in front of him, a dark, swirling mass of dark energy forming, soon molding into a large blade of dark colors. It had a skull shape on its hilt, and was longer than most bastard swords. He held it one-handed, ready to swing when the man was near enough.

As the rebel leader charged Ganon, he ducked his head down low, then spun around as he jumped, trying to catch the king of guard, but to no avail. Ganon had his sword up, blocking the rapier. He then went on to bring his sword down, along with his enemy's, then used his left leg to kick the sword, snapping the thin metal in half. "You expect such trite tactics to affect me? You insult me!" He yelped, as He brought his left hand up, balled in a fist. He, then, punched the man directly in the middle of the chest, knocking the man back several feet. The rebel skidded on the floor, spinning and flipping, until he stopped.

The rebel leader struggled to get up, clenching his eyes tight as searing pain coursed through his body like venom. He put a hand to his waist, reaching for a small leather pocket. He pulled a knife out, throwing it at the king.

Ganon smirked as the blade flew through the air. How could he not smile at such a weak attempt at trickery? He caught the blade by the hilt, only inches away from his face. The Dark King then flicked his wrist, throwing the blade back at the rebel leader. It pierced the man's chest, the man falling to his knees, then forward, the knife going through even deeper. The man was obviously dead.

By then, the other rebels were running for the doors, knowing this fight was over. Their leader was dead, and they had already found all of the Hylians in the crowd, so what did it matter?

Link felt a rough wooden surface as he was thrown into a large caravan. He was beginning to wonder if he was being liberated, or kidnaped. He rubbed the back of his head as he got himself into a sitting position. He saw several other Hylians sitting in the carriage, each seeming either happy or confused. Link was of the confused. He didn't know exactly how this was happening. He thought that security would be able to stop people from interrupting such social gatherings, as he had been told.

He saw two rebels jump into the carriage, a third running to the horses, jumping on them, and yelling to others as he gave the horses a good kick. The carriage had begun to move, and fairly fast. Link looked out the back of the caravan, back to the building he had been in only minutes ago. He knew Leanya was still under that table, probably worried sick about what was happening. And after she leaves... what will she think happened to him?

Link leaned back against the side of the caravan, closing his eyes. Maybe if he had a moment's rest, he could clear his head.

Hours later, he opened his eyes. He yawned, looking out the back of the caravan. The bright sky had now begun to dim, becoming a light shade of blue, with dark gray mixed in. He looked at the other people in the caravan. Then outside again. He heard several wheels moving. So, there was more than one caravan? He wondered just how many there were. There could only be five at the most, after all, many could fit in them, and there weren't many slaves attending the ball. Then again, there were many rebels who were present, and many could be filled with just rebels.

Link heard a ping and a blood-curling scream as a few splashes of blood flew past the caravan, hitting the ground behind the vehicle. The rebels sitting not far from Link both stood up in shock. Neither had expected this, obviously, and seemed fearful. Link wasn't sure why, though. After all, they had just fought Ganondorf, himself, and got away alive. Maybe they feared it was the Dark King coming for revenge?

But it was not he. Several horses had surrounded the convoy of caravans, each horse carrying two people. One horse carrying one person, because the second had jumped to Link's carriage and slew the driver. Another horse drew close to Link's carriage, the person in front letting go of the reigns and jumping from the horse into the carriage, having little trouble.

It was a large built man, wearing chainmail armor, and a scabbard on his back, where a longsword rested. Link couldn't see the man clearly, because he had the sun behind his back. "Okay, everyone. I advise you be very cooperative. We don't need another life taken," The man spoke loudly and clearly. The two rebels looked more fearful than ever now, all of the color draining from their faces. The man looked at the two, having a quizzical look. "Well, wadda we have here? A few 'rebels'. Oh, I am shaking. So, you two suppose to slit my throat or something? " He spoke sarcastically, and sardonically.

The two pulled out their weapons, shaking like leaves. The man sighed, drawing his longsword. The sword was a fine piece of work, although there was a couple of dings in it from past battles. "So, you two want to challenge me? Fine, but I should warn you, I survived a fight involving three moblins. And trust me, they were the big kind," He forewarned them. Of course, all moblins were big, but it was likely that he meant moblins of an above average stature.

The two guys tried to swallow what they just heard. If this guy was lying, he was a convincing liar. If not, then they had a reason to just drop their weapons right there. They decided with the latter, dropping their weapons.

"Good. Now, jump," The man ordered. They two rebels looked at each other, then at the man. Was he serious? "Remember to roll. It will lessen any damages." That seemed to relieve the two a bit. At least they weren't being killed. The rebels ran for the edge of the caravan, jumping, and rolling, as they hit the ground.

The man then looked at the slaves, and murmured something, "Well, we're rid of the fakes. Now what?" He looked over his shoulder, then back at the slaves. "Well, I really didn't plan on that working, so... Happy emancipation day. You are all free. Yadda yadda."

Link had an eyebrow risen at this. What was this man talking about? Weren't they already free? The others were confused as well, one speaking. "What? Didn't _those_ guys save us?"

The armored man shook his head. "Those guys? Please. They're practically traitors to their kind, what they did. You want to know why those guys saved you? They did it because Ganon, the bastard, told them too. It was a setup. He wants the real rebels to look bad. We had a spy watching everything. The way they just charged in like that? And bringing horses in? They left to many openings in their strategy," The man then sighed, "Surprisingly, Ganon let them take you guys. I woulda thought he'd kill them all, and look like the hero, like he normally does."

"So... that wasn't real?" Link asked, utterly befuddled.

"No, but you should be happy. This time, you are saved. You'll be heading back to the mountains where our closest base is. There you will have food, drink, and a warm bed. You'll be free to do as you please."

There was a paroxysm of uncontrollable cheer as the slaves heard him. Food. Drink. A bed? That was the most pleasant thing any had heard in a long time. The man seemed pleased as they cheered, smiling and sitting, his scabbard making a clunking noise as it hit the wooden floor.

It was an hour later when they arrived at a forest; the man who had actually freed them helping others get off. Link jumped off himself, looking around. It seemed like a normal forest, a large mountain visible in the distance. He turned his attention to the rebel, now being able to make out his appearance. He had dark brown hair, and a tan, though it was nothing like that of a Gerudo. He seemed to have rectangular face, or maybe it was just him. The rebel tuned to the others, looking up, then saying. "Well, this is our stop. The other caravans will be stopping at different parts of the forest. It already looks odd enough that a bunch of Hylians are at the edge of a forest. A whole convoy would be ridiculous."

Link nodded, agreeing. He noticed several other slaves looking around anxiously. It wasn't odd at all. In fact, when most Hylians were rescued, they seemed frightened. After all, they had been taught that Ganondorf was a god who could do all, and knew all. Would he not know that they are here?

The rebel strode toward a tree, putting a hand on a thin branch, then snapping it off. He then pulled something from a small belt pouch. A bottle filled with some kind of blue object. Link wasn't sure, but it looked like fire, yet it also looked like water. The man unscrewed the cap, taking the fire, and pouring a a few droplets of it onto the branch. As the liquidated fire touched the branch, it burst in blue flames, illuminating the surrounding area with a blue tint. "Follow me," He said, heading into the forest.

A few things...

Once again, sorry for the long update. I have been kept bust by schoolwork. But good news, ahoy! Next week is the beginning of Easter break. The means more time to write!

Yeah, I know, a lot of OCs, but as I have stated, there will be mostly OCs. Maybe two or three real character will be in the story (Though th story does center the real characters.)

I do have a reason for Ganondorf letting the rebels exist (After all, he's supposedly a god. He _could_ kill them.... but I won't spoil my ideas.)

I may make it in a week from now. After all, I won't have school next Thursday, and I will be up later on Wednesday (After all, not a school night.)

Also, next chapter is when the story starts getting good.

Last part of the note. Please, review. I know it gets annoying to be asked, but if I don't get any critique or even praise, how will I know I'm writing well?


End file.
